Transcript: Volume 2, Track 15
Ray: Remember one thing. unintelligible If I can prove that you're a lyin' son of a bitch... someday... someday I'll kill you. I will. I will kill you. unintelligible Even if... even if I die I'll kill you. I mean that. I mean not to pretend that you're a nice fellow. unintelligible I'll walk away. But... unintelligible one... remember one thing. Some day I will you. Maybe not today but some day I will kill you. I mean that. I will stand there by god and I will say, "Alright you cocksucker. Smile now." I will kill you. I really will. I'm sorry. That's the way I am. I do not walk away. You may... you may win this time, yeah OK. But believe me. Some day I will kill you. I mean that. I will be there. God damn it I not joking I'm not... I will be there some day and I will kill you you son of a bitch. You're a fuckin' lyin' cocksucker. Go ahead talk you fuckin' piece of shit. You ain't a human bein'. You're a lyin' fuckin' piece of shit Peter Haskett and you always will be. You're not a human bein' you cocksucker. If you had a... any decency in you you would at least had the guts enough to stand up and talki to him. But no you ain't got that because you know you're a lyin' fuckin' son of a bitch. I wish you were dead you fuckin' cocksucker. I really do. I wish you were dead you dirty fuckin' piece of shit. Go ahead. Peter Haskett. Peter Haskett. Maybe he ain't got no sense either. OK. That's all right. I don't give a shit. I can kill more than one. Go ahead move it. Dirty son of a bitch. God damn it. God damn you. Well... good. Good. Tony: I'm bein' busy unintelligible Ray: Tony you are... you are... god damn it you were or you should be a human bein'. If you wanna believe anything that fuckin' cocksucker says go ahead. I don't give a fuck. Get that clear. I don't give a fuck. I know. I know the truth. If you wanna believe him go ahead. That's alright. I don't give a shit. I... I won't... try to kill you. I will turn you into the police but I won't try to kill you. Go ahead. If you wanna believe that cocksucker go ahead. I don't care. I won't try to kill you but I will turn you into the police. It's your... it's your job. Go ahead. Do as... do as you like. I don't give a fuck. You think he's... he's right? Good. Goodbye Tony. unintelligible you think he's right unintelligible I don't give a shit. I uhh... I will not... try to kill you. No. I won't do that. It's your job. Go ahead. unintelligible asshole. I won't try to kill you I... believe me I will not do that. And... but I'm sorry I will... I will turn you... I will turn you into my friends. You're a god damn lyin' unintelligible piece of shit. I won't try to kill you. I really will not. But I will turn you in unintelligible. It's your life. It's your... it's your life. Go ahead. It's not my life then it's yours. Category:Transcript